Lost World
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: Rewrite of Silent Storm. "I want to become a Shinigami." Yes, those simple words sealed her fate. Follow in her footsteps as Rayne walks down the path she chose...how she never imagined the mayhem that would accompany her with her choice. ShinjiXOCXAizen
1. Farewell Dear Sky

Yes, this is a rewrite of 'Silent Storm', Rayne will still be there, but some factors along with some of the plot has changed, so please do tell me what you think.

_**FIRST AND LAST DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

_Please enjoy (bows with flourish)_

* * *

何が昨日のままで  
涙 汚されたのか  
最後に跳んでいったカケラを

* * *

Things could have ended differently.

So differently.

How they all wished for everything to be a dream.

To be a nightmare that they would awaken from.

But…

Now…

Tension hung thick in the air, a smothering blanket that allowed no unpainful breath to be taken. Within a single night, their worlds had been shaken to the core, deep cracks had splintered in their soul.

Eight pairs of eyes, each filled with varying emotion, were trained on the lone figure before them.

Sadness.

Disbelief.

Confusion.

Frustration.

Anger.

Pain.

Guilt.

Regret.

Unidentifiable from one another as they churned through the atmosphere in a surging wave, threatening to overwhelm them at any moment.

The first fingers of dawn crept across the still slumbering town.

Light.

A phenomenon that is supposed to be a symbol of a new beginning.

The symbol of hope.

But.

Steel grey eyes closed as the dazzling light of the waking sun fell across a deathly face, its tingling warmth lost within a fog of despair.

A sudden smirk, a painful smirk tugged her dry lips up.

How ironic.

She bathed in a shower of dazzling golden light, while the rest remained in the shadows of the buildings.

It was laughable.

She was the one who had been cast into darkness.

Not them.

They were the ones who should be illuminated in brightness.

Not her.

But.

That no longer mattered.

Because right now.

It was already too late.

Too late to act.

Too late to change.

She had realised that the instant she had witnessed the night.

On the cloudy night on which the crescent moon had sailed across silently, it had changed all of their lives in an instant.

On fate's whim.

So simply.

The sun was slowly awakening, casting its heatless arms out to embrace the land.

A new day.

A new beginning.

A new journey.

Yet within her heart, the raging sea of regret and pain endeavoured with ferocious howls to devour her with its gaping jaws.

But now was not the time to lose her fragile grip on her sanity.

They were standing before her.

_He_ was standing before her.

And.

She only had eyes for him at that moment.

_That_ man.

Hazel brown eyes pierced through her like an arrow, burning furiously, his usual toothy grin replaced by a grim frown. Something lurched in her stomach, bile burned up her throat, trying to force its way out, but she shoved it back down by swallowing.

The familiar sensation of burning made itself known behind her eyes, a signal of coming tears. But she refused to let them show, so she continued to hide behind the mask.

Oh! How she longed to turn her back on him, to wrench her eyes from him, to escape from this reality that was staring her in the face and slapping her like a bucket of cold.

She simply could not bear to see him anymore.

But.

Still.

She could not make herself do it.

Instead a shuddering breath was taken, as encouraged by the coaxing voice that came from the sheathed blade at her side.

Numbness.

That was what she felt as she set off slaughtering every shred of emotion that lingered within her, without hesitation, without a second thought. Exterminating every single trace of grief and pain until all she could feel was dull, cold numbness that invaded her entire system.

A salvation from the pain.

"Rayne-" The man stepped forwards, expression twisted painfully and desperately.

"No." She cut him off abruptly, fingers clenching unceremoniously.

His steps faltered.

"Shinji."

Rayne forced herself to say his name.

"It's over."

Her voice sounded hollow even to herself, the words coming from her mouth seemed like they did not belong to her. As if she was merely reciting something she had memorised that day before.

But of course, they did not notice, nor did they see the trembling of her lips as she spoke with a voice that was unwavering, harsh and cold. The voice that had been sculpted to a cold mask perfection belonging to the shadow of the person she had once been.

"I'm leaving."

It was then, she shattered the world she had known for over a hundred years with her own hands. Watching as the splinters she had tried so hard to mend spread across her world like a spider's web.

Helplessly.

Watching as the shards fell and vanished into darkness.

Leaving her with nothing but a loosening grip on her consciousness.

Suddenly an image flashed across her mind, and disappeared as quickly as if had appeared, like a bolt of lightning in the faint distance.

A wide grin plastered across_ his_ face.

The corner of her lips twitched weakly.

Yes.

It had been over a hundred years since that fated day.

The day he had found her hurt and bitter, a bird with a twisted wing.

The day she first saw him grin his toothy grin.

The day he had dragged her back to Seireitei.

…After knocking her into the land of sleep with the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Become her captain.

Annoyed her.

Pestered her endlessly.

Protected her from herself.

Taught her the way of the sword.

Taught her bonds and friendship.

Taught her laughter and life.

Became her closest friend.

Then.

Closer than a friend.

But that…

That was a time that resided in the faint past.

But still.

Now.

Even as she severed the bond she had painstaking weaved with her own hands.

If anyone had asked her about that past.

About the sky she could never return to…

She would reply.

It had been…

The happiest years of her life.

* * *

Just what left all of yesterday  
Stained with tears?  
In the end, the shards of it took off flying away

~Raion by Jinn


	2. Prologue

たとえどんな世界を描いても 明日は見えなくて  
それはまるで百合のように 汚れを知らない

* * *

_It was dark._

_So dark that she began to wonder if she was alive._

_It was cold._

_So cold she could not feel her body._

_She couldn't see anything._

_She couldn't feel anything._

_Her footsteps left no trail._

_There was no up._

_There was no down._

_There was no left._

_There was no right._

_There was just blackness._

_The meaning of light was lost…_

_In an endless landscape of blackness that stretched out._

_Infinitely... _

_How she longed…_

_Longed to sink._

_Into the numb embrace of darkness._

_But…_

_There was something…_

_A voice…_

_No…_

_The resonance of voices._

_Calling her…_

_Whispering…_

_Howling…_

_A magnificent roar..._

_Grating painfully in her ears._

_It was powerful…_

_Majestic…_

_Indescribable._

_It frightened her…_

_It struck fear._

_Deep within her soul._

_Yet…_

_It intrigued her…_

_It trapped her…_

_The melody…_

_Lilting…_

_Weaving…_

_Along with the discordant howling…_

_A haunting symphony…._

_But…_

_Somehow…_

_She found comfort in the tearing sound…_

_It felt as if…_

_Something was guiding her…_

_With thunderous cries…_

_Leading way…_

_To where...?_

_She didn't know._

_She simply followed…_

_She simply._

_Continued to wander._

_Blind._

_Deaf._

_Lost._

_With silent footsteps._

_Along with the melody._

_Through the blackness that was her world._

_A lost world._

* * *

Soul Society.

The place where souls went with the guidance of the Gods of Death who dressed in pure black and wielded swords that reflected their souls.

A relaxing place at which the souls rested, without feeling the intense pains of hunger and the effects of age.

Yes.

A place known as Heaven.

The sun shone brightly down upon the great expanse of land on which the souls lived happily. The clouds drifted across the sun lazily, shielding the rippling heat slightly and bringing slight relief to those who sweltered beneath the blazing star in the sky.

Here, children laughed brightly, sprinting through the dusty streets, playing their games and annoying the shop keepers with glee as the adults shook their heads, chuckling at the sight as they went on with their work.

Platinum eyes gazed down at the bustling street a distance away, the uncanny alertness within them shadowed by the drifting shadows cast by the giant branches waving gently above her along with the warm breeze that bought with it the scent of summer.

It was indeed a peaceful world but…

The bloodshed that seemed to be linked in an unbreakable chain...

It existed.

_They_ existed.

Violence.

Greed.

Hate.

Rage.

Pain.

Anger.

The filthy emotions that resided in all souls thrived and grew like an undying weed within the hearts of all people.

This place.

Soul Society.

Was far from Heaven.

A light scoff escaped as eyes swung downwards, towards the base of the tree she was perched on delicately. A single bare leg dangled from the towering branch, swinging lazily along with the caressing summer breeze.

Pale steel grey eyes stared down, bored, at the fight that had erupted beneath her perch between the crook of the cool trunk of a tree and its arching branch.

A sigh escaped from pale pink lips as rough shouts and yells, profuse swearing and the familiar sound of flesh contacting with flesh forcefully rang unpleasantly in her ears

"Nothing has changed." The quiet murmur was carried away by the wind along with the fluttering leaves.

Slender fingers touched the string that was looped loosely around her neck lightly. Slipping down, and once, touching a smooth, jet jagged surface, curled around it lightly.

"Nothing will ever change…" Leaning back, she stared blankly at the overly blue sky.

The noble sky that remained clear and untainted even as it watched the world fall to dust and ashes beneath the flames of unjust and chaos.

The dazzling sky that gazed on unclouded by worries.

It sickened her.

Suddenly, an agonised howl exploded in her ear making her accidentally spill out a yell of surprise as she nearly tumbled out of her precarious perch ten metres above the ground. Grabbing swiftly onto the rough bark of the trunk, she stared at her were the sound had burst from, heart pounding painfully against her ribcage.

Nothing.

There was nothing around her.

Nothing except the carpet of lush leaves and the whistling wind.

She stared, onyx grey eyes finally sliding down to the object that hung daintily from the branch by a strip of cloth that had once been white but was now a dusty brown.

A katana.

It had to be commended, it was a piece of beauty, the hilt, woven so delicately with threads of grey onyx, the guard sculpted intricately with silver carried the dignified grace of a dancing butterfly, the sheath made of polished black wood and lastly...

The blade itself.

A sliver of the broken moon, shining with an unworldly glow. Gentle yet harsh, a biting coldness seemed to radiate from it, an edge that could tear through the most sturdy steel.

The woman's stare sharpened into a deep scowl.

Yes, that stupid thing.

It had just randomly appeared in her days one day and after that, strange thing had kept happening. This included the infrequent screaming that scared her out of her wits, the painful yet sporadic shocks that accompanied her when she grasped its hilt and…

The agony.

The surreal pain that pierced through her occasionally, an agony that did not seem to belong to her. The deep anger and grief that stretched as vast as the ocean, a foreign emotion that always made her collapse even though there was no physical wound.

She stared.

She could have long thrown it away, left it without a backwards glance. In fact she did try, countless times, but it always came back, appearing before her bed when she wakes with the chirping of the birds.

Frowning as she sank back into her set, she allowed her mind to drift, but just as she entered a light doze, a particularly familiar sound reached her ears.

The sound of metal against metal, shouts and…

The sound of inhuman roars.

Hollows.

The woman jerked up in an instance, lips curling into a grin, ash grey eyes glinted as they fell upon the source of disturbance. However, just as she shifted a leg, the edges of her conscious tingled. Steel grey eyes narrowed with distaste as they once again landed on the item of trouble she had hung on the branch.

"I'll bring you along, so don't electrocute me." Here she was talking to an inanimate object as if it was a person, she must be going insane.

Receiving no reply, she edged towards the katana suspiciously, prodding it with a finger before allowing herself to take it in a hand and unhook it from its place.

"Now, be good and stay quiet." She muttered as she hung it over one shoulder with a widening smirk.

"Because it's my time to show them what a real soldier is."

* * *

No matter what kind of world this is, I can't see tomorrow  
It's never been unclean as if it was a lily

~Truth by Arashi


End file.
